1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to ionic foot baths and, more particularly, to an ionic foot bath array for generating an ionic foot bath which includes an upper rod support structure, at least one electrically non-conductive support structure leg depending downwards from the upper rod support structure and adapted to extend into and rest on the base wall of a basin in the water solution in which the ionic foot bath array is being placed and a plurality of generally cylindrical stainless steel ionic rods each having the same diameter, the ionic rods being removably mounted and depending downwards from the upper rod support structure, each of the ionic rods extending generally parallel with one another in spaced-apart relationship in at least two generally parallel rows, the ionic rods having an intra-row spacing therebetween of no greater than two times the diameter of each ionic rod, the rows being spaced no greater than three times the diameter of each ionic rod, with at least one of the rows being positively charged and at least one of the rows being negatively charged.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Foot bath devices provide a relatively simple and expedient way in which a person can relieve tension and stress, thus increasing relaxation and providing a brief yet meaningful respite from the stress and strain of everyday life. Moreover, foot bath devices can be used to treat some ailments, and the rejuvenating properties of foot baths are likewise well-known. There are many different kinds of foot baths which are currently used, including vibrating liquid massage baths and small whirlpool-type baths, but one of the most useful type of foot baths currently used is the ionic foot bath. Whether the person using the ionic foot bath goes to a foot spa or has a home ionic foot bath, many health benefits may be obtained from the use thereof.
The manner in which ionic foot baths function is generally the same, as will be described below. Ionic foot baths operate through a process called electrolysis. In this process, an electrical current is generated within the foot bath water which causes the molecules of water to divide producing negative ions. Once an abundance of these negative ions are present in the foot bath water, the body then absorbs the ions through osmosis, which is the movement of particles through a membrane from a higher concentration to a lower concentration. In this case the higher concentration refers to the negative ions produced by the ion field that is set up by placing electrodes into the water. As the vast majority of foreign contaminate matter found on the feet and within the body is positively charged, including such matter as harmful chemicals, heavy metals, parasites and other such materials, the negative ions are attracted to the positively charged foreign contaminates and bind with those foreign contaminates. The body then can readily eliminate the bound foreign contaminates through its own natural processes. The ionic foot bath thus provides more than mere refreshment and revitalization of the feet of the individual, but furthermore binds and removes foreign contaminates therefrom to clean and invigorate the feet.
However, although many ionic foot baths found in the prior art do provide revitalization of the feet and other body parts, this is achieved solely through the production of the ions, and if the ion production is concentrated around the ion producing elements of the device without providing circulation of the ions within the bath, the full benefits of the ionic bath are not realized as the main concentration of ions does not reach the feet. Moreover, due to the high salt content of the foot bath when in use, any propeller or other such circulation generation device would likely quickly degrade in operation due to its immersion in the water, thus mandating frequent replacement of the circulation generation device. There is therefore a need for an improved ionic foot bath array with ionic circulation which causes circulation in the water within the bath thereby increasing the beneficial features of the ionic foot bath without requiring use of mechanical circulation devices.
Therefore, an object of the present invention is to provide an improved ionic foot bath array with ionic circulation.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved ionic foot bath array which includes its own support stand which rests within the basin in the water of the foot bath to render it easier to use the device in that the user need not fit the array to the particular basin in which he or she will be undertaking the foot bath.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved ionic foot bath array in which the generally cylindrical ionic rods are positioned generally parallel with one another depending from the upper support structure and are positioned in spaced-apart relationship of at least two generally parallel rows thereby forming an array of ionic rods between which current flows and produces ions in the water.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved ionic foot bath array in which the depending ionic rods are generally cylindrical and are mounted in at least two generally parallel rows, the ionic rods having an intra-row spacing therebetween of no greater than two times the diameter of each ionic rod, the rows being transversely spaced no greater than three times the diameter of each ionic rod, which generates an ionic circulation current in the foot bath to circulate the ions within the foot bath.
Finally, an object of the present invention is to provide an improved ionic foot bath array which is relatively simple and durable in design and manufacture and is safe, efficient and effective in use.